


Worth Getting Out of Bed For

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco get their first Christmas Tree together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Getting Out of Bed For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/adventdrabbles/)'s prompt "Evergreen Pine Tree" and was supposed to be for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/draco100/profile)[](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/draco100/)**draco100** 's prompt "biscuits" but I just couldn't wrangle it into a drabble format.

“I’ve found it!” The excited whisper pulled Draco from the comfort of sleep. He cracked open an eye to find Harry all red-faced and beaming at him. The room was a hazy sort of pink; the sun’s first rays had only barely begin to glow. Draco grabbed the comforter and hiked it over his head.

“Go away, Potter.”

“Draco--come on, it’s perfect!” Harry shoved the comforter back down exposing Draco’s chest to the chill of the room. Draco rolled over and stuffed his head under a pillow.

“It’s too early.”

“Draco-”

Draco sat up straight, pulling out his most menacing glare. “Unless ‘it’ refers to a startling new blow job technique that you simply can’t wait to try out on me, kindly leave me to sleep.”

“I’ve baked your favourite biscuits...” Harry tempted. Draco cocked his head to one side.

“Bring me the biscuits, then we’ll talk.”

“After,” Harry said with a wag of his eyebrows. Giving in to the inevitable, Draco allowed Harry to yank him out of bed.

~

Not nearly enough cups of coffee later, Draco stood in a snowy forest just outside Hogsmeade, bundled in his heaviest cloak and scarf, but it seemed the cold was just too powerful for even Harry’s warming charms. He wrapped his gloved hands around his heated mug and stared at the atrocious excuse Harry’d used to get him out of bed.

“This? This was worth waking me at this god-forsaken hour?”

“Isn’t it wonderful? Our first tree.” Harry clapped his hands in delight, and truthfully the sparkle in his eye warmed a hidden place in Draco’s heart, but he would take that secret to his grave.

The tree Harry fawned over was nothing special though. It was the shortest one in the clump they stood before, and certainly not the fullest. Thin with a few gaping holes on one side, Draco just could not see what Harry was so taken with.

“You’ve picked the runt, Potter.”

“Yes.” Harry nodded. “But you’ll make it beautiful.”

“Me?” Draco raised his eyebrows. “It’s your tree.”

Harry slipped the mug from Draco’s grip and it disappeared a moment later with a quick swish of Harry’s hand. It was early, and Draco’s senses were dulled from lack of sleep, but Harry’s magic never failed to light a spark within him, and he forgot all about protesting his lack of easy access to caffeine. His hands were soon full again with Harry’s own. Warmth radiated through his gloves. Harry’s eyes gleamed.

“Our tree. We can pick out another if you really don’t like this one, but-”

“You really want it, don’t you?”

Harry nodded, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. He looked so young, wearing his ridiculous round glasses, his cheeks flush with a mixture of cold and excitement and Draco found he couldn’t deny Harry anything--he didn’t want to.

Another secret he would take to his grave.

“Fine. But you will keep me in those chocolate biscuits for the rest of the year and the next time you wake me up at dawn, it better be with your mouth around my cock.”

Harry beamed and threw his arms around Draco’s shoulders, his weight nearly knocking both of them over. “Done. Thank you, Draco.”

Harry pulled back and Draco steeled himself against the mushy ache in his stomach.

“Can I have my biscuits now?”

“Just as soon as we get the tree home!” Harry said. Draco groaned.

“But before we decorate.”

“As we’re decorating?” Harry countered, blinking his ridiculously long lashes at Draco.

Draco stared, standing stock still, but he could already feel his defenses wearing down.

“There had better be an ungodly amount of filthy sex in my future.”

Harry laughed, pulling Draco closer to his--their chosen tree. “As if that were ever in question.”

 


End file.
